heroes_tvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sylar
'Gabriel Grey '''a.k.a '''Sylar '''is a main character and main antagonist of ''Heroes. He is a former timepiece restorer who always desired to be special instead of "ordinary". Chandra Suresh came to him, identified him as "Patient Zero" in his research and revealed the existence of evolved humans to him. Discovering his ability of intuitive aptitude, he realized he could figure out how abilities worked and how to gain more. Sylar became a serial killer, targeting other evolved humans to steal their brains and gain their abilities. Sylar was driven by an uncontrollable "hunger" which for years he was unable to overcome. Once finally neutralized, his memories as Sylar were erased by Matt Parkman, who forced him to believe he was Nathan Petrelli. Nathan's personality controlled Sylar's body for months, but Sylar was eventually able to return to his body. After a brief struggle with the remnants of Nathan's consciousness, Sylar regains full control of his body. Redemption saw an altruistic shift in Sylar's persona, when it suddenly dawned upon him that he did not want to be alone forever and with the help of Peter seems to have made a change for the better. Early Life Gabriel was born to Samson Gray and an as yet unnamed mother. When Gabriel was very young, Samson sold him to his brother, Martin (who abandoned his family not long after), and Martin's unstable wife, Virginia. He also witnessed Samson murder the boy's mother after a heated argument. He always dreamed of bigger things, of being "special", hopes amplified by Virginia's overzealous mothering. Adopting the name "Sylar," he becomes a serial murderer, targeting evolved humans with abilities, but doesn't discriminate against killing anybody who stands in his way. Having the power ofintuitive aptitude, Sylar is able to see how things work and use that to take the special powers of others after killing them. The FBI has categorized Sylar as a suspected serial killer. His suspected victims are sometimes seen with their heads sliced open horizontally at the center of their skull and theirbrain removed. Other victims are pinned to walls, frozen, or beaten. Sylar is hunted by the FBI, but has successfully eluded and taunted them, growing stronger and more powerful with each victim. Sylar's activities have since been noticed by the Company, who have made him their most wanted until twelve villains were released from level 5accidentally by Elle. Since, he's supposedly been trying to change from being a serial killer to doing good, his motives remain unknown. He was Noah's partner in the Company for a short while, and was on Arthur Petrelli's side for a while as well, until he learned that he was not his father. After learning that Samson was his true father, Sylar began seeking him, gaining a companion, Luke Campbell, in the process. Eventually he sent Luke home and finally confronted his father, a former serial killer with intuitive aptitude who was dying of cancer. After this meeting, Sylar returned to killing, teaming up with Emile Danko to hunt other evolved humans and gaining the power of shape shifting. Sylar's memory was erased by Matt Parkman and replaced with the memory of Nathan Petrelli. The change was unstable, however, as "Nathan" began to manifest some of Sylar's abilities, and a vision of his true self began hounding Matt, demanding his body back. Now Sylar is looking for revenge, starting with acquiring more abilities at the carnival. However, Samuel has convinced him otherwise, and after absorbing a empathetic new ability, is once again stalking Claire Bennet. However after meeting with her, it seems may seem that Sylar wants to lose his abilities to become human and make a connection with someone. To accomplish this goal, Sylar threatened Parkman to remove his powers, but was double-crossed, with Matt trapping him in a nightmare where he is completely alone and without his powers. In order to save his friend Emma, Peter entered an increasingly repentant Sylar's nightmare in an attempt to free him. Trapped together for what seemed like years, Peter and Sylar overcame their animosity towards each other and escaped. Traveling to theCarnival, Sylar saved Emma from Eric Doyle, declaring himself a "hero" in the process. Accepting that he could truly become a hero, Sylar was optimistic when he witnessed Claire reveal her ability on live television, dubbing the result a "brave new world". Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Alive Category:Evolved Humans Category:Villans Category:Main Villans Category:Heroes Category:Grey Family Category:Heroes Main Characters Category:Heroes Season One Recurring Characters Category:Heroes Season Two Main Characters Category:Heroes Season Three Main Characters Category:Heroes Season Four Main Characters Category:Characters Infected with Shanti Virus